


Офицерия

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Акрис [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Matriarchy, Misandry, Rape, Rape Female on male, Sexism, War, non-human biology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Военное положение — очень страшное время для мужчин.
Series: Акрис [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206581





	Офицерия

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением ознакомьтесь с описанием анатомии расы, чтобы было понятнее:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Cm3CtC1tZjUMMZL4UQWuMURVaQunLFvOL63ZJlBlUxk/edit?usp=sharing

С испугом Лонан подумал: как неприлично. Солдатки смеялись громко, в своих пьяных разговорах ничего не стесняясь. Лонан наблюдал, как отец прислуживает им, подливая им пиво. Женщины говорили что-то о катастрофе, выгнавшей их из родных пещер. Лонан прислушивался, с трудом понимая их речь. Их языки, может, и были немного похожи, но все же не все слова можно было уловить.

Его отец прислуживал этим солдаткам, сам Лонан торопливо нарезал для них хлеб и другие закуски. Отец ведь только стал вдовцом, а тут столько женщин… Что соседки подумают?

Он одернул себя.

Нет соседок. Мертвы. Везде солдатки, во всех домах, заняли себе местечко в чужом гнезде.

Солдатки как-то притихли и зашушукались тихонечко, не расслышать. Их в комнате было пять, все сидели за столом и пили. Лонан взглянул на отошедшего от них отца. Он посмотрел в ответ, кивнул на поднос с едой и потом на женщин, поторапливая его. Лонан кивнул в ответ, взял деревянный поднос, на котором и резал хлеб, вяленое мясо, овощи, и поднес к столу.

Одна их женщин, самая старшая, с большим шрамом поперек лица, положила ладонь поверх его руки, только он поставил поднос. Лонан вздрогнул и было отпрянул, но она сжала его крепче и подтянула к себе поближе, а после усадила на свои колени. Другие захихикали. Лонан побелел и беспомощно взглянул на отца, будто ища защиты, но и сам он совсем ничего не мог сделать.

— Подвинь-ка, — сказала солдатка, державшая его, другой, и та послушно сдвинула поднос с едой на край стола. Лонана сразу же подхватили, будто он ничего не весил, и уронили спиной на столешницу. Он взвизгнул от ужаса, сразу же поняв, к чему все идет, забился в цепких и сильных руках. Он был меньше всех их чуть ли не вдвое и ничего не мог сделать. Две женщины схватили его за руки, крепко прижимая к деревянной поверхности, в спину ему впились столовые приборы, а большая горячая рука забралась под юбку.

— Только не моего мальчика! Меня лучше возьмите!

— Да кому такой старик, как ты, нужен?

Лонан услышал топот, потом хлесткий удар. Он извернул шею, увидев, что отец теперь сидел на полу, прижимая руку к лицу.

Его же солдатки и не думали отпускать. От них остро пахло алкоголем, луком и потом, руки держали крепко, не давая никакого шанса. Лонан затрясся, пытаясь свести ноги, слезы брызнули из глаз быстрее, чем он понял, как вдруг…

Дверь вдруг распахнулась, громко ударившись об косяк.

— Это что здесь происходит? — раздался грудной женский голос. Солдатки мигом отпустили его и вытянулись по струнке и отдали честь, прижав вытянутые пальцы левой ладони к вискам. Поняв, что его никто не держит, Лонан вскочил со стола и отбежал от солдаток в угол, давясь слезами.

Это вошла офицерия: за окном было уже очень темно, так что она была без шлема, закрывающего лицо. Она сейчас была не в военном доспехе, а черном мундире с золотыми нашивками. Она внимательно окинула помещение и закрыла дверь. Лонану не понравился ее взгляд. Он очень хотел поскорее сбежать в свою комнату, но не мог даже двинуться. Его колени сильно дрожали. К отцу, который так и сидел на полу, он подойти просто боялся.

Офицерия вдруг двинулась к нему, сказав солдаткам что-то неразборчиво. Лонан вжался в стену, округлив глаза. Солдатки тяжело вздохнули, и он понял, что она сказала им, что забирает его себе.

Он похолодел.

Но это было лучше, чем если бы…

— А он? — спросила старшая солдатка, показав на его отца.

— Забирайте.

Лонан едва было не закричал, чтобы они не трогали его, но офицерия уже впихнула его в другую комнату и закрыла дверь.

— Не трогайте, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он слабым тонким голосом, но офицерия будто и не услышала его. Она окинула его внимательным взглядом, в котором читалось лишь желание обладать и похоть. Лонан отступил назад, трясясь от ужаса, слезы текли по его щекам.

Лонан услышал вскрик из соседней комнаты, и его передернуло.

— Ты должен быть благодарен, ты сейчас мог бы быть там, — сказала она на его немного ломаном языке. — Солдатки не церемонятся никогда.

Он услышал еще один сдавленный вскрик и заплакал сильнее. Офицерию это нисколько не смущало.

— Разденься, — приказала она. Он округлил глаза, уставившись на нее. Женщина отстегивала пояс с мечом. Она отставила его к стене. Даже если бы Лонан смог до него дотянуться, он бы не смог его поднять и замахнуться… Он был так беспомощен. Даже если бы мама была жива, она бы не смогла их защитить… — А не то порву.

Трясущимися руками он стал распутывать переднюю шнуровку на платье. Ткань ослабла, и Лонан схватился за нее, не давая ей упасть. Он съежился. Офицерия подошла к нему. Она была просто огромной, шире него в плечах, выше на две головы.

— Ну?

Он отпустил ткань, держа голову низко опущенной. В лицо бросилась краска. Лонан съежился, ткань упала вниз, открывая его худенькое маленькое тело, еще никем ни разу не тронутое.

Лонан всхлипнул. За ним пыталась ухаживать девушка, едва ли старше него. Ее, наверное, тоже убили. А если и нет, она на него не посмотрит больше.

Офицерия сняла с себя мундир, оставшись в рубашке, и после расстегнула штаны. Лонан зажмурился и задержал дыхание. Но все же не смог пересилить свое ненормальное любопытство и открыл глаза.

Трима офицерии показалась ему огромной. В горле встал ком, по лицу покатились новые слезы, и внутри все сжалось. Она вот-вот лишит его невинности, но она была такой большой, она просто разорвет его. С ужасом Лонан подумал о том, какого сейчас отцу. Он заплакал только сильнее, готовясь начать умолять ее не касаться его, но она ведь не послушает.

— На колени, — сказала она. Лонан не понял, не услышал. Он вздрогнул, посмотрев на нее глупо, и тогда она надавила на его плечо. Он сразу же упал, и трима оказалась точно у его лица. Его затрясло. Кончик казался тонким, но она расширялась до очень пугающих размеров. Тяжелая ладонь зарылась в его волосы, крепко сдавила. — Открой рот. Будь хорошим мальчиком, и тебе не будет больно.

Лонан подавился. Трима толкнулась ему в самое горло, проскользнув сразу до упора. Он попытался закашляться, но офицерия не отпустила его, тяжело выдыхая. Вкус был мерзкий, солоноватый и пугающий. Слезы брызнули из глаз только сильнее, бестолково потекла слюна по подбородку. Лонан перепугано зажмурился и схватился ладонями за ее бедра, пытаясь отстраниться и задыхаясь. Вдохнуть получалось через раз, когда она немного отпускала, но тут же снова насаживала его на себя горлом. Плоть во рту была упругой, твердой, но легко изгибающейся. Рот приходилось держать широко раскрытым, челюсть быстро начала болеть.

Офицерия вдруг вздохнула и одернула его от себя. Лонан закашлялся, склоняясь низко, он чувствовал себя так, будто его вот-вот вывернет, но она вдруг подхватила его без всякого труда и уронила на жесткую койку животом. Он рванулся, но офицерия удержала и навалилась сверху. Лонан крепко стиснул зубы, зная, что вот-вот произойдет, его затрясло, он попытался свести колени, но ничего не вышло. Она крепко схватила его и прижалась кончиком тримы к нетронутому входу в его тело.

Лонан заизвивался под ней, забился и заныл, умоляя отпустить. Он забормотал, что может еще раз попробовать ртом, что он научится.

На языке держался вкус ее плоти, и от него тошнило.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы не туда… кто после этого возьмет его в мужья? Он понимал, что, даже если бы его не тронули, никакая женщина не взглянула бы на него: солдатки пировали в его доме, никто бы не поверила, что он нетронут…

А теперь так точно…

— Да тихо ты, — офицерия смачно шлепнула его по ягодице. Звук вышел очень неприличным, и Лонан дернулся, сгорая от стыда. Не так все должно было быть, не так!

Она вдруг втолкнулась в него. Он содрогнулся и застыл. Ему стало больно, но боль оказалась тупой и самую малость режущей. Офицерия прижалась грудью к его спине, крепко стискивая его в своих руках, давя ему ладонью между лопаток, не давая привстать и вынуждая неприлично выгнуться. Лонан стиснул в зубах одеяло, чтобы не заскулить позорно, хотя о каком еще большем позоре можно было помыслить сейчас?

Она вжалась до конца и застыла.

Лонан спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, едва дыша. Он чувствовал, как собственное тело непроизвольно сжимается вокруг нее, и от этого щеки просто горели, и каждое сокращение мышц приносило ему только боль. Он слышал возню, вскрики и улюлюканье на полузнакомом языке из соседней комнаты, и от ужаса внутри просто рвалось. Он только и мог, что думать об отце.

До тех пор, пока офицерии не надоело ждать.

Она стиснула его бедра в больших руках, и Лонан представил, как на коже остаются синяки, следы этого ужасного позора. Он подавился воздухом, и она жестко толкнулась бедрами, протаскивая его по постели. Он вскрикнул от боли. Сначала ему казалось, что это можно пережить спокойно, но теперь он понял, что те неприятные ощущения были лишь началом и отголоском того, что ему придется пережить. Он зарыдал только сильнее, пытаясь давить звуки в горле, но ничего не выходило. Офицерия не обращала на это внимания, выбивая из него воздух каждым грубым движением.

Лонан слышал о том, что в первый раз всегда больно. Об этом шушукались другие юноши, еще не выданные зажену, но теперь он понимал, что нет ничего ужаснее, чем лежать под женщиной.

Над ухом слышалось тяжелое дыхание. Грубые руки мяли кожу. На него то и дело накатывало душным запахом несвежего тела, и в сочетании со стоящим во рту привкусом, к горлу то и дело подкатывала тошнота.

Офицерия над ним вдруг застыла и отпустила его.

Давление изнутри сразу же пропало. Лонан упал на постель, тяжело дыша. Между ног было больно и мокро. Он побоялся поворачивать голову, чтобы взглянуть, но, наверное, там была кровь. Он побоялся шевелиться лишний раз. Женщина встала с постели и натянула штаны. Выглядела она довольной.

Лонан же чувствовал себя использованным и выпотрошенным.

С большим трудом он привстал на локтях, смотря на нее.

— В… вы теперь заберете меня? — спросил он жалобно. Он слышал о таком: офицерии часто прибирали к рукам молоденьких юношей, чтобы те скрашивали им суровые военные будни. Он понимал, что поступал просто ужасно, но какой теперь был выбор? Жены у него после такого не будет никогда, его дом разорен, вся деревня разорена, вокруг множество солдаток, которые обязательно убьют его, перед этим разорвав… Единственный способ выжить — это прибиться к влиятельной офицерии и встать под ее защиту, но…

— Нет, — ответила она. Лонан в ответ вздрогнул и уставился на нее круглыми глазами. Но он подумал… он подумал, он понравился ей.

— Почему?!

Офицерия лишь окинула его насмешливым взглядом и вышла, широко распахнув дверь. Лонан вздрогнул и торопливо схватился за одеяло, чтобы прикрыться. Из дверного проема не было видно ни отца, ни солдаток, но он слышал их.

— Мальчишка ваш, — бросила офицерия, идя к выходу.


End file.
